star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Twi'lek
'' "My people, the Twi'leks, have an ancient and rich history of non-violence. We prefer intellect and cleverness to outright brutality."'' ''- Tott Doneeta'' Twi'leks are tall, thin humanoids native to the Ryloth star system in the Outer Rim. The species includes a variety of distinct subraces, but are all instantly recognizable by the tentacular "head-tails" (or Lekku) that protrude from the backs of their heads. Their native technology is primitive by galactic standards, and while they haven't developed their own means of space travel, they are common on many Outer Rim worlds. Sly, cunning beings, Twi'leks frequently consort with people of various "walks of life", including legitimate merchants, tempermental mercenaries, dangerous pirates, and wanted slavers. Their entrepreneurial spirit frequently leads them to positions of influence, and Twi'lek corporate executives and ambassadors are no less common than unscrupulous Twi'lek freighter captains and crime lords. 'Personality' Twi'leks are calculating, pragmatic, and charismatic people. Generally speaking, they try to avoid being swept up in other beings' troubles, preferring instead to duck into the shadows and wait out large conflicts. From a safe hiding place, they can observe, plan, and prepare to profit from the outcome. 'Physical Description' Humanoid, with long tapered head-tails (or lekku), the average Twi'lek stands between 1.6 and 2.1 meters tall. Skin tones include shades of blue, white, green and red. 'Subraces' The Twi'lek species developted and mutated in such a way as to provoke changes in their skin pigmentation, which resulted in many races and subraces. These races were all physically identical, except for their skin color. The wide and vivid variety of skin coloration included many variations of blue, red, yellow, orange, deep green, white, pale brown, pink, and lavender. Some Twi'leks even exhibited varied phenotypes, including stripes, orange with red mottling, red with pink palms, and blue with pink lips. There are not an even distribution of skin colors across the Twi'lek population. The Lethan Twi'leks, red in coloration, were a rare subgroup, perhaps even the most rare. In contrasts, the Rutian Twi'leks, which exhibited a blue phenotype, were more common among the population. Rutian Rutians refers to one of the many skin tones of the Twi'lek species, generally denoting a color somewhere between dark blue and aquamarine. Other variations included teal and turquoise, and some Twi'leks possessed a lavender color. These were among the rarest skin hues of Twi'leks, second only to the mutated red-skinned Lethans. Lethan Lethan Twi'leks were Twi'leks who had the rarest of all skin colors: red. This was caused by a mutation in their genetic code. Although rare in the galaxy, there were many female Lethan Twi'leks on Naos III. 'Alien Type: Lekkupoid' Lekkupoids are species which have one or more Lekku (singular Lek), also referred to as head-tails. Lekku are long, fleshy appendages that protrude from the heads of such creatures. To date, only two known species throughout the galaxy are classified as Lekkupoids: Twi'leks and Togruta. In Twi'leks, lekku were shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the crown of their skulls. While Twi'leks normally had two lekku, certain individuals like Orn Free Taa had four of them. Those organs were very sensitive to touch, and a damaged lek could cause severe harm to a Twi'lek. In addition to their spoken language, Ryl, the Twi'leks could also communicate through subtle lekku gestures. Despite the high sensitivity of those organs, some Twi'leks like Cham Syndulla tattooed their lekku. Some wore them simply hanging down their back or falling over the chest, while others like Bib Fortuna bent them around the neck or shoulders for aesthetic purposes. 'Homeworld' ' Ryloth' , a storm-swept Outer Rim planet. 'Language' In addition to their native spoken language (Ryl) and Basic, all Twi'leks know a head-tail language called Lekku. This silent, gestural language requires the use of a Twi'lek's head-tails and cannot be effectively "spoken" by other species. Many Twi'leks learn to speak Huttese as well. 'Example Names' Tekku Aylay, Beak, Bib'vena, Tae Boon, Nilim Bril, Dardama, Dek, Jan Dez, Orgadomo Dokura, Finn Ertay, Beezer Fortuna, Bib Fortuna, Gobi Glie, Xosad Hozem, Iania, Issa-Or, Jinx, Eldra Kaitis, Liana Kor, Krev, Jek Lawquane, Shaeeah Lawquane, Suu Lawquane, Luta, Lyn Me, Nowk, Numa, Okuvim, Oola, Sammo Quid, Ratch, Reveth, Ra Sera, Aayla Secura, Sotna, Supi, Cham Syndulla, Hera Syndulla, Orn Free Taa, Tormo, Ayy Vida, Xira, Yendor, Yunnarha, Zheela, Mission Vao. 'Age in Years' *Child (1 - 12) *Young Adult (13 - 15) *Adult (16 - 44) *Middle Age (45 - 59) *Old (60 - 79) *Venerable (80+) 'Adventurers' Twi'leks can belong to any heroic class. Twi'lek adventurers typically leave Ryloth to explore the Outer Rim and seek fame and fortune. They prefer to work behind the scenes. Few Twi'leks can stand the regimented lifestyle of the Soldier: many wind up in business (whether legal or illegal), perform as entertainers, or even serving as diplomats. The Force is strong in this species, and some Twi'lek gravitate toward Jedi studies. 'Twi'lek Species Traits' 'Twi'lek Antistun Suit' Twi'lek military personnel wear these gray mesh uniforms under their armor. Its fibers are designed to absorb some of the concussive energy from melee and ranged stun weapons (such as stun batons and stun grenades). The uniform provides a +2 Equipment bonus on Fortitude saves against energy pulses and concussive effects that stun the target. 'Faction Affiliations' Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Lekkupoid